


Οι σύγχρονες μέρες των Θεών

by Anonymous



Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, God Eret (Video Blogging RPF), God TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Oracle GeorgeNotFound, Possible Character Death, Soup of a timeline lol, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy made a deal at the beginning of this new age, one that now threatens the remains of his family and there cobbled together nation, but Tommy is a god and there is very little that can halt the will of the gods, except perhaps another god.immovable object meets an unstoppable force
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047313
Comments: 74
Kudos: 873
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy visits the SMP, the land owned by a man that doesn't know what lies beneath it. L'manburgs soil is fertile, can grow hundreds of crops even though there is little water below it, there are no underground caverns or interlocking caves. There are just hard-packed dirt and a battlefield, the corpses of his soldiers from a war so very long ago. Their blood feeds this city, their bones give it strength. He sits upon the walls he has built and feels the laugh bubble up his throat that he has to swallow down lest it slips out and breaks the calm of the night. Tommy is a god, that is not a secret he keeps on purpose but, the people who once worshipped at his temple have left them to rot. He is older than everyone here, and he is the loneliest creature here. 

People look at Tommy and see the youngest brother of Wilbur and Technoblade, He is the son of Phil, overlooked as the third brother. Just the way any god wants to be seen in this era. Most of the Gods have returned to the soil and sky they came from. War had faded with the rise of democracy, as wars and carnage in his name disappeared. Harvest died when her festival was forgotten. Many's temples went uncared for, leaving there deities to a slow and painful fading. There had been no call for new deities to replace the old and the shining halls of Tommy's true home had fallen into disrepair. He could safely say that he only had one friend left on this plane of existence and, that God was, so very hard to reach.

He had forged a new family, one with fragile human flesh and blood. These would have been made into deities should those powers still be grantable. He remembers them finding him. His heart had given up, so he had wandered for several years through the arctic cold in the hopes of fading away like all the others before him. But these two men, both hybrids, had taken one look at him had seen him as a weak, defenceless child and had bundled him far away to there palace of ice. 

Phil had treated him as a son. Had brushed his hair carefully and cut it until it was short around his head. Phil cooked them food that was warm and reminded him of the vague images of his parents. Phil introduced him to his other son, who had taken one look at him and declared him family, Claimed as the youngest. He thought of them one night lying awake throughout the night, debating if he could afford to do as he wished just once. To feel the love and care of humanity, the race he, and his friend, had created when they were yet to fall into there true callings. 

  
He thinks of Phil, with his kind words and careful touches, Phil is full of stories each mar on his skin is an epic tale of his ability and skill. His wings are dark, and the feathers are carefully cared for, but even they cover scars. His father would have been the God of survival, he has done great things, even in his short life. He crafts stories from those experiences for his youngest son he tells true tales around every campfire and speaks prosperity and hope for all with his words. But he is the cruelty of survival as well, he picks the favourite of his children as the one he believes will survive. He favours toughness to care and affection. His own life will always come first.

But he follows Wilbur like a fool. To a land, neither of them should step foot on. He meets three men, Dream, George and Sapnap. Dream is a descendant, there is godly heritage in his family, and he glows with it. He jumps to high and too far, smiles just too wide and his loyalty reminds him of his mother. Dream reminds him of what he has lost, so he rages against this poor mortal that doesn't deserve his ire. 

He fights about sentimental items, discs and pets. Then Wilbur decides he wants to rule and lays claim to land that isn't his. (It isn't quite Dream's either(It belongs to the men underneath it, the ones who died in the name of Tommy and Balance so very long ago.) and he meets the others. Tubbo, Eret. Tubbo has such kindness in his heart. He is but a boy, a child with a heritage, like Dream but one that has yet to manifest in anything meaningful. Tommy knows of Eret the second he steps onto the field, he is weaker than he once was, the two of them know what will happen the second they see each other. Neither had startled, the beginning of fates final thread had begun. The final act begins with betrayal. They both know what will come next, it scares Eret and numbs Tommy.

"It was never meant to be," Eret had hissed. Tommy caught a glimpse of too many eyes for a second. Then Dream had plunged his sword into his chest. His first respawn in centuries was as painful as he remembered. 

(He met Eret later in the night, high above the lands of L'manburg. _Will you regret it?_ He had asked, as Erets hands carefully smoothed his feathers and wrapped his arms around him. _Probably_ , the other had said with a sigh. _I always do end up regretting my need, in the end, my ambition always leads to others downfall. Stay careful, you know you can trust me should you benefit me. You know what is coming more than I, we need allies should we aim to survive this war._ He folded his wings gently and brushed them out so that they covered Erets arms. _I will Φιλοδοξία_. Neither speaks for the rest of the night they just watch the stars in the comfort of another immortals arms.)

* * *

Schlatt wakes, and he knows the score. The time is upon him. His and Tommy's deal the freedom they both crave is coming. He will join his brothers in whatever comes after this wretched existence. He gathers his scales and his weapons and waits for his final curtain cue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to give you this but Eret is the God of Ambition, so the Greek should be for that. Emphasis on the should because it's been through Google and is probably fucked lol.
> 
> To everyone wondering why it's been updated when nothing really changed. I edited a bit because some of the story elements came to out of the left field and I didn't like them much. It's a few extra sentences and a little bit of an intro to the villain lol. Not majorly important :))


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur watches as his baby brother holds his bow in a white knuckle grip, he's facing away from him, head bowed low. Wilbur wonders for a moment how he allowed this to go ahead that his brothers first death may come from something of his design. His brother, who used to bring them new flowers and birds with broken wings for him to fix, his rambunctious brother is facing off against a god of PvP. His brother is going to die. Tommy has always been abnormally good with a bow, could shoot birds out of the sky without glancing, but this isn't about precision, this is about speed and Tommy is a slow shot. Tommy's hubris is going to cost him his second life. 

He counts slowly, desperate to catch his brothers eye to offer his condolences as the match goes ahead. 

_ Fire! _ He calls, his voice sounding much calmer and collected than he thinks it should. Tommy whirls around like a whip, arrow already notched and fired. He hits Dream's shoulder, but the older man's shaft flies true and hits his baby brother in the head. Tommy explodes into a cloud and sparks. The L'manburg side screeches in fear, and the others are laughing. (All but one. Who stands with his arm wrapped tightly around a pendent around there neck. Their eyes are horror-filled. Wilbur doesn't notice, to caught up the finality of Tommy's next death.) They have lost. 

Tommy knows that he won't win the match with Dream, he could, could kill the masked man as if he were a fly. But it would be permanent, would leave the server asking too many questions this close to the end. He is also being practical Dream is good, a good fighter, a ruthless killer. Perfect for the war that will come to the SMP. 

There is another reason though, one he will never speak aloud for the thought of it clouds his mind with fear. Wilbur had a plan, an awful plan but a plan non the less. To hand over his lives in exchange for L'manburgs independence. It would have worked, Fate had written it so. But Wilburs lives were temporary, and Tommy could save him the agony of respawn. He knows he will die. He will lose the 'second' of his lives, but he would lose a thousand before he sees the look on his brothers face again, the fear of death and the acceptance of it that Tommy had seen in the final control room if he didn't need Erets help soon then the other god would have found a dagger lodged in his chest.

He vows as he meets Dream to hand over his most precious items for the sake of his brother. (There not really his precious items there, certainly the items with the most sentimental value. Gifts from friends. Things that they think he would like making them, important to him. They mean a lot, but his most prized possession is a thin knife, made of bedrock. It was crafted a very very long time ago by creatures that are now long dead. It's the only thing he has that can kill a god. There are only two of them two knives, twins. One is his, and the other is Balance's.)

* * *

He's been marked as a sort of oddity since birth. He's been left to rot on the streets of the high walled cities of what was Dreams fathers kingdom. How he became friends with the prince and his knight will forever remain a mystery to him. He fiddles with his necklace, the only thing that remains from his mother, slightly turning it over in his hands. Dream called it an angel with the arrogance his friend had always held. 

George knows better. 

His necklace is an effigy of a god, the same one whose worshipers raised him since he was a child in a decaying temple, hidden in the underbelly of a thriving city. The effigy is beautiful, it's a copy of the tall statues that decorated his childhood. The creature has it's arms tied tightly, ribbons tying their hands together, keeping them clasped for eternity. The creature's wings are flared out like there about to take off in flight. He has seen this figure in plenty of dreams. 

Just once has he noticed this creature in real life, out of the corner of his eye. When the boy had evaporated into a cloud of smoke when Dream had shot him. None of the others had noticed, he had asked Dream once if he thought anything was odd about the youngest member on the SMP but, Dream had laughed saying there was nothing. He thinks he's going insane, that George has been cursed to see the figure of an unknown god that he was raised as a sacrifice to. 

Tommy barges in ready to fight and Geroge screams in the way that makes Dream and Sapnap laugh. They wouldn't be if they could see what he was, Tommy is glowing brightly like a reborn star. Wings of stained glass fanning out in two sets unfurling from his shoulders. Tommy makes direct eye contact and startles for a moment, eyes widening as if he's shocked he's being seen. Then his expression softens, and the thinnest smile graces his face he shakes his head. 

"Could I speak with George alone? Just for a moment, I have something I want to give him," Tommy asks, and George is torn. He wants to scream at Dream to stay that he is scared beyond words of the power Tommy could use against him, on the other, he could finally find out all the secrets kept from him. Dream stares at him for a moment, but he waves away as a yes. 

"Calm down George, I don't bite too hard," Tommy says, Sapnap shooting him a look as the door swings shut behind them with a definingly loud click. George shakily takes a seat, and his hand wraps around the chord of his necklace. Tommy swings his legs up onto the table, the picture of a rebellious teenager sick of being nice. 

"I noticed the necklace, your mother was one of my followers I presume," George's stomach drops out of his shoes, he feels distant like his soul has been snapped out of his body. He's watching this meeting from over his own shoulder. 

"I never knew my mother, so I'm not really sure." He answers, but his voice is shaking slightly in a way it hasn't since Dream revealed he was a prince. "I was raised in The Order of Kismet as a living sacrifice. I left when I was eighteen if that's any use." He offers with a slightly small smile, his memories of his childhood are odd. 

Tommy lets out a short sigh and lifts his palm to press it tightly into Geroge's skull, it phases through, and it just feels like a cold hand is pressed against his forehead. 

Something unlocks in his brain, something that he's always been aware of but never touched. He feels searing pain for a second, and he opens his mouth to scream but he blacks out before it even gets that far. 

He wakes in a bright white room with crystal pillars gleaming in what he assumes is a bedroom. The bed is awsome in its size much or ornate for him to be sat in. Tommy sits opposite him, and he looks vastly out of place with the ratty L'manburg uniform. He grins when he sees Geroge awake, however. 

"Your mother was one of my Followers, I was correct," he says softly, perching on the other end of the bed. He brushes back Geroge's hair, and he feels something heavy appear on his forehead. "You're one of mine I'm afraid. I have neglected to care for you and for that I apologise. Your mother," he waves his hand, and a portrait of her appears she looks breathtaking, and he wonders how she gave birth to him at all. Tommy grins at his reaction. "Your mother was favoured by me, and so you were born as someone who should have been treasured. The order was right to raise you, but not as a sacrifice but as one of my own, although they have forgotten what must be done. The passage of time is a cruel thing."

Geroge starts for a moment and stands. He's not in the shirt he was wearing at the meeting, he's in shades of white, and it looks beyond elegant. There's a cloak hung over one chair and its also bright white, it's furred. Tommy lifts it onto his shoulders and then pulls it tight. He sees himself in a mirror as Tommy pulls him around and, he has a crown over his head. He looks like he belongs in a way he didn't think it ever would. 

"You are my Oracle, "Tommy says when they reach the grand doors and, the doors open for them. "That means you have been blessed to always see the gods once I recognised you as one of my own. You're eyes, the heterochromia is a sign that you are mine. I should have realised the same moment I saw you. Give me the necklace for a moment before you wake up." 

Tommy holds the necklace delicately in one hand, he smooths his thumb over the metallic face. He whispers words in the language of the gods that he cannot hope to repeat. The necklace glows lightly for less than a moment before returning to its regular colouration. 

"It'll keep you safe, keep us closely connected. If you ever really need my help, call out, and I will protect you. A warning for when you wake as well, all the other gods of SMP will be visible to you, do not startle and they will not harm you, I guarantee." 

He wakes up in the same chair with a jolt, screaming. Dream come through the door with his axe raised, but Tommy just sits, silently as Geroge calms himself down. 

"I'm alright Dream, don't worry, he didn't do anything just gave me a gift," Geroge says. He raises his hands in a placating manner, and Dream stands down but remains awfully tense. Tommy pushes both discs out onto the table and walks out grumbling loudly, swearing as well. He spares George a wink as he leaves. He touches the pendant around his neck, absentmindedly as the diety leaves.

_ Hello George!  _ He hears echo in his mind, and he knows Tommy is forever with him.

(He decides he's going to murder the younger boy later when he walks out and sees fucking Eret stood there with millions of eyes with a crack going from ear to ear as a mouth. Tommy had laughed at his squeaking and, he swears he's going to bash that kids head in with a pickaxe. He's going to demand a list of all the gods and steer clear of them. Fucking Teenagers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!!!  
> :)))) George and Tommy being friends is something I really need in my life lol, they never seem to interact on the SMP when there just fucking around which is wasted potential. So enjoy 'best friends' George and Tommy lol. If it notified you of an update, I'm just editing some stuff in, it's not majorly important but it gives more context to the end :))


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy had said the election was a terrible idea. Wilbur hadn't listened but when did they older boy ever listen to his youngest brother. Tommy knew which hand had dealt these cards and the outcomes that we're going to haunt them forever. 

The plan he and Balance had made with the formation of those daggers, the agreement that they would die together with the dawning of a new age. Killed with the only weapons that could kill gods. 

The order of Kismet had kept Tommy alive, their constant worship keeping him trapped on this mortal plane, Balance had the same issue, devout worshipers who couldn't be stopped no matter what the two of them did. They had hatched a plan together, to die in the wreckage of a new country their blood forcing its rebirth and growth. Just like the skeletons had fed its food, they would feed its culture. But Balance had lost his way, the deal could not be broken as it had been forged in blood. Balance wanted the war to kill all of the humans that had forgotten them leaving the earth barren and empty. Tommy didn't like that, but he couldn't think of a reason to refuse, and so they had made a deal. If Tommy fell in love with a human before the Election of L'manburg, then they wouldn't kill all humanity. 

Tommy hadn't fallen in love, he had fallen into a family. Who he loved dearly. But Balance refused, said they were not enough for the fulfilment of the deal. So when Balance appeared to fight against Tommy in the election, when balance won with a smile and a cackle. Tommy knew the score he would have to make. 

* * *

The election of L'manburg was a terrible idea. Wilbur was quite happy to concede that point to Tommy, it had been an awful idea. Now they were in a hole in the floor for the foreseeable future, and they were alone. Tommy was digging further into the stone around them, hollowing out rooms for them to stay in. Schlatt had promised him that he would support POG 2020, the older man had laughed loudly, once he had appeared and announced that he would be running against them. The man had been staring at Tommy the whole time as well. He had laughed at the younger boy when he'd tried to talk to him. It was odd how they seemed to know each other, Tommy had swiped at him, and Schlatt had ruffled his hair. Schlatt's exiling of them had come as a surprise, he thought he could trust his oldest friend. 

"Why have you done this?" He had called out when he and Tommy were running away from the safe walls of L'manburg. 

"Because of Tommy, Wilbur," the older man had taunted, "ask him." He had asked his brother, but Tommy had denied anything, and it didn't seem like an act, Wilbur was startled out of his thoughts as Tommy shouted. 

"Wilbur, come here!" He heard from the very bottom of the ravine, voice echoing loudly around the oppressive walls. He hurried down the stairs to see a strange sight, the tip of Tommy's pick had struck gold, golden blocks forming an altar. Not the traditional flaming ones either, it was like a bench, with candles made of gold and a wooden bowl on the top. 

"It's a shrine to an old god, we shouldn't touch it." He hears absently behind him, but he's already enthralled by the gold. "Wilbur? Wilbur don't. Fuck!" He hears behind him, but he's entranced tearing it like distant traffic or the ocean on a calm day. 

"Sorry Wilbur, you can't touch it," and the world shifts, he's on the floor, Tommy has him in a hold one arm twisted behind his back and his left foot pushing down harshly. "It's bad to touch the shrine Wilbur, Phil should have taught you that. Please I'm going to recover it, don't move." Wilbur watches his younger brother re-wall off the shrine (and doesn't think anything of it, it fades to the back of his memory over weeks and months until this odd accident means nothing in the shell of a broken man)

"We should get Techno," he says, and Tommy nods, their brother comes in his regular blaze of glory, with fire in his eyes and blade singing for blood. He greets Wilbur with a hug and Tommy with a smile, the youngest doesn't respond. 

"Techno, I need you to promise me something, there's a shrine to an old god in the walls here. You can't touch it, promise me you won't, it's dangerous. I don't care who you kill or maim, promise you won't touch that shrine. Ever." Techno nods with a laugh, but it dies off when he notices how serious Tommy looks. 

"I promise I won't then, kid," he answers and ruffles Tommy's hair. Tommy grins up at them both, but his hands are shaking, and Wilbur has never seen his little brother looks so sad like the world will end if he says whatever his clogging the back of his throat. 

One of them mentions they should sleep, and there is a low murmur of agreement, and they all set up beds as far away from one another. Shouting goodnights to the wind. 

Wilbur wakes up in the dead of night to the sound of creaking coming from Tommy's bunk. Wilbur doesn't dare move just opens his eyes, tracking his younger brothers movements as he lights a candle. The young boy is weaving. Intricate and arduous, the pattern unfamiliar to Wilbur the strings are two different colours. One is a pale yellow which bleeds into white, and the other is a deep blue which flows into black. His hands are moving quickly until a small square of fabric is in front of him. It reminds Wilbur of the day and night, the two sides meeting in the middle. Tommy stands when the work is finished, he moves slowly bare feet making no noise even though they should. Tommy breaks the wall surrounding the shrine, he kneels down in front of it. Placing one small hand against the polished gold, he lays the fabric down and whispers words in a language Wilbur has never head before. Wilbur thinks that Tommy is praying, but Wilbur doesn't know who too. The fabric catches alight as the praying ends, and he hears what Tommy says next loud and clear. 

"Ranboo, my friend, wherever you are, whatever you're doing. I know I'm going to need your help. There is a war coming, a terrible war. That will break so many of the people I love. I've had to break my promise to Balance..." his voice goes to soft for Wilbur to hear, but whatever his brother is saying is making him begin to sob. Tommy sorts himself out, and then his voice is louder again," Come as soon as you can. If not for me, then for Niki. Please, Ranboo. Please," Tommy sobs into the shrine. Wilbur isn't quite sure he knows who Ranboo is, this stranger that his brother trusts. Who is connected to this strange religion his brother knows so much about, he thinks about getting up and asking questions. He falls asleep instead. 

(He wakes the next day and thinks the whole thing was a crazy dream, cooked up by is imagination. He forgets. What happens instead, is that Wilbur loses his mind in their ravine. Trading friendships and loyalty for death and war and harm. He becomes unrecognisable and twisted into a creature that lashes out with everything it has. Until its prey is a mangled corpse of feathers and bone.)

* * *

George runs against Tommy, who encourages it though laughs at his light hesitance and encourages him to act in the way he wants. Geroge is no fool though, he hears the wish for him to resign once Schlatt appears, the way the deity asks for him to remain apart from the other god. He misses the election day based entirely due to the fear he feels when he looks directly at the gods who would have been there. 

He wishes he had gone, to stand up to Schlatt and make sure that Tommy was safe. Instead, he sits where the wall used to stand his hands clasped around his necklace, the careful inscriptions on it making grooves on his skin. 

_ Hey _ , he hears from within it, Tommy sounds worn and beyond tired. It makes George smile though, he catches the fondness the deity always shows him.  _ We're ok, Wilbur and me. Techno came too. I have a request, one I never thought I would have to ask. Did Dream give you admin rights? _

_ Yes?  _ he thinks not quite sure what he needs to pass the message across. It seems to work as he hears a laugh.  _ Right, good, I need you to white list, someone. He should be listed as Ranboo, I think we, I am going to need his help. Tell him I'm going to break a promise, a promise to Balance because if I don't everyone will die. If you're struggling, ask Niki, she'll help you find him. Good luck in Manburg Oracle mine. Stay safe.  _ The connection shorts out like a firework, and his head feels oddly empty without the clamouring. He sees Tubbo sobbing under a tree on the outskirts of Manburg, he runs over to the boy. 

"He'll be alright Tubbo, I know Tommy. He'll be fine," it does little to help the boy, he begins to sob into the soft fabric of Georges shirt. He whispers condolences to the wind, but he knows it doesn't work. 

(He gets to work immediately on allowing Ranboo through the border and onto SMP lands. It would be easy, but because Sap had messed around and added Schlatt when he shouldn't have the whole thing will take weeks. He meets Niki who he has been avoiding since she has gained height and several flowers in her hair. The goddess had laughed upon seeing him and spun in a circle when he'd told her about Ranboo. Still even with her support in twisting the rules to allow them to add this man. He hopes Tommy can last however long it takes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone getting notifications for a new chapter! only the beginning is new. The rest is old, I needed to edit through this so I'm super sorry to anyone who got excited lol. The next chapter will be up tonight as an apology :)


	4. Chapter 4

(He doesn't get the border down until the final day. Tommy asks him the night before to step out of the action and to do something for himself. He and Callahan build a house out of mushrooms that he knows Tommy will grief as soon as he sees it but, it doesn't bother him at that moment. He hears the cries as the TNT goes off and it is then that his deity calls to him. 

_Come, Champion of mine, it is time for you to go to war. I am sorry that this falls upon your young shoulders. Come to the ruins of L'manburg before the time for you to join me runs out._ He heads for L'manburg with quick steps and steps out onto smoking crater and a false god Monologuing his victory.)

Phil spawns in just before his son presses the final button and the city he crafted from nothing goes up in smoke. Words have never been his strong suit, they have always been his second eldest, and he knows even as he appears before him that he will not be able to stop the destruction. His son presses the button, madness leaking from his pores the sickness of his mind beyond the stage of warping him. Where did he go so wrong, that his son has gone from playing the guitar with laughter to killing a whole nation because he can? He begs his father for a final death, the sweet release of it unclouding his eyes for a second. Phil nearly does as his son presses his sword handle into Phil's hand he lifts it ready to give a killing blow. 

Instead, he makes eye contact with Tommy, his youngest. The boy looks at him with eyes of bright water and shakes his head, no desperate plea for no, no shouting and screaming that his father shouldn't. Phil drops the sword and cradles Wilbur close. 

"I love you," he whispers instead of goodbye. Wilbur feebly attempts to beat him into releasing him and letting him die, throwing words like monster and creature that Phil will let burn him in the future. He stays there while to the booming voice of his oldest echos around the destroyed remains of L'maburg. After Wilbur has worn himself into a gentle sleep, he lifts his boy and carries him out into the still waring city, his oldest still monologuing. Tommy sees him and rushes over. 

"Dad! Wil! You're still alive, thank the Gods. Get up to the higher ground. George should be waiting for you, stay there no matter the outcome here. Προστατεύω." The final word is whispered and finished with one soot-stained hand being wiped across his forehead. "Go now, and stay alive." Tommy turns around with an odd look on his face and Phil is filled with the crashing dread that this might be the last time he sees his youngest. 

How tall Tommy has grown, how assured and careful. The fear in his eyes is new, twisting his insides into knots. He should never have let them leave, any of his sons. 

"I love you!" He calls to the retreating figure but gets no response. He climbs the harsh cliffside to where he sees George, the other brit is sat on his knees holding tightly to his necklace, as they get nearer Phil can hear him praying, voice a low keen. He doesn't understand the words or anything about what he is saying he joins him but, doesn't offer oaths as he does not have any. He just curls around his son and prays that this will not be the end of his family.

* * *

Tommy returns to his brother, the oldest the one born of bloodshed and misery. It is time. _George?_ He calls out, he wonders in the absent way they used to if this will be the last time he calls upon his oracle. _Look after them for me if when I do not return._ He feels the swelling rise of confusion, but he severs the connection as quickly as he can. Techno is quoting the story of Theseus to him as if Tommy was ever the hero. No, the hero's get to die and find peace in death, Tommy has always made it so, it is his duty after all. 

He open's his mouth instead, wondering idly if the others will heed his call as they have promised him, he sings. It is not the dirge at the funeral of a hero, nor the war poems his nephew used to write. This is a twisting melody, a call of Assembly to all who hear it, this is the second song ever created the hymn of the primordial gods when they need aid. Niki answers first the Goddess of Kindness singing sweetly beside him, Eret appears from on high voice a deep baritone. Then Karl joins them unsure notes wobbly as he sings the notes for the first time, a god who has never seen war now called in to see Tommy's final notes. Finally, he hears the voice of the one he has been waiting for, Ranboo stands at his side the only deity who does not sing, he hums the tune, and they have come with him to there battle. 

"Καλοσύνη, Φιλοδοξία,διασκέδαση, Μέρα και νύχτα," He greets each of them bowing low to each other as he goes around. "It is time, I am sorry. I hope that you are ready." They nod faces steely. "This is not your time to die, but it is most certainly mine." They shake there heads fiercely they deny him his death again. He wants to laugh but knows it is useless.

"What is going on?" He hears from his brother, the piglin features are on prominent display, his tusks barred to this little group many of which have been regarded as the worst fighters. 

"If you stand down now false god, you may still see the sunrise tomorrow," Tommy says, voice a tone that matches his brothers, flat and emotionless. His brother chooses instead to sneer at the youngest. 

"What happened to the spark, Theseus? Already gone out." He doesn't hear the response, Tommy has moved him with a strength he shouldn't possess so that the path of Dream's arrow cannot pierce his brothers heart, "Tommy? Tommy!" The blood god screech franticly as blood begins to seep through onto his tunic. Techno goes to tear the bottom layer of his shirt to tie around the wound when the stranger in two halves rips the arrow right out of Tommy, creating a trail of gore in the air. Tommy coughs blood splattering down Technos front and stands. 

"Begin," his brother says, in a voice filled the emptiness. 

"I thought you'd never ask," the stranger says, and the world whites out. 

* * *

George stops praying when L'manburg turns into a light show, the colours bleached from the world around him entirely. He hears Phil ask a question but, he cannot respond. This is it, the battle is coming so early in their lives. He sees the bodies of his friends and hears Tommys final ask for peoples protection. Tommy called him an Oracle, but there is nothing sacred about dragging your friends up a hill. Phil joins him until both of them are out of breath, alive and on higher ground. Dream wakes first, jumping up and hands reaching for a weapon the George confiscated. 

He debates for a moment. Dream is one of his closest friends, he loves the older boy dearly. Rather than hug him tightly, he slaps him, heavier than the playful shoves he often gives. This is hard and full of pain. 

"You idiot! You moron, why did you shoot him. Dream you stupid fucking man," He realises too late that he is sobbing, holding onto the hoodie that Dream always wears, staining it with his tears. 

"You know whats going on," it's an accusation from Sapnap the others look over as well some wary and he takes a deep breath. He knows the words he has to say. Has heard them though so much of his childhood that he can recite them in his sleep, the priests favourite declarations that would earn him more coin, having forgotten their love of there god. 

"There is a war upon us. The Gods are fighting for your continued survival. The only thing I can offer you is words of prayer." 

"How do you know this? What gives you that knowledge," Technoblade asks, shirt stained with the blood of his younger brother. He makes eye contact with this false deity, he has so many words he wants to say, none of them kind. 

"I know these things because I am honoured to serve as High priest and Oracle, may their war be swift and just." He turns away from there shellshocked faces, he is still sobbing as he turns onto his knees, prayers falling. He sits surrounded by the reincarnations of myths. He prays, for that is all he can do to save them now. 

* * *

Schlatt's wakes with gunpowder in his lungs grinning. He summons two weapons for they are all he needs: A bedrock dagger, and his scales. He cuts a small line on his arm and creates the circle that summons the dead. This is not his domain, but it will help him win this war. Balance the sides fairly. He can hear Tommy shouting at him to let this go, but he refuses, this is it. He will die today and finally be free. He whispers the words and the circle lights, the ground shakes, and power overtakes him. 

The remains of the Human Schlatt are gone burned away by his divinity, all that is left is Balance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said you'd get another one by the end of the night, It is technically early morning but fuck it, it's here! I'm sorry to everyone who had to deal with me editing around and thought there was a new chapter, this is the actual update. Just a quick thing as well, Capistro really took a long time and I was writing this alongside with a few other projects and College starts back up soon, meaning I'm fucked, so I won't be posting more here until Wednesday as I hope to have more written for my other stuff by then. There are four fics I'm working on and then school work. :(( 
> 
> So look forward to an update on Wednesday! See you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W for Choking and blood coming out of someone's mouth.

The light that comes from them is annoying after the first few moments. The ceremonies the other Deity's used to enjoy makes this moment sour. They no longer have the follower who will name them, and allow them free from these arbitrary constraints and into there divinity. He is the Lord of Cycles of Day and Night. The steady flow of time his domain to control. He may be a sibling to Kindness, but he is much older than her. He reaches out feeling among those gathered above them for the energy he recognised, someone with the power to speak his name to end the lights and to let them free. It is a boy who he sees, dressed in purple with eyes of late sunsets. Speak my name child. He commands, and the words are ripped from his lips. 

_ Μέρα και νύχτα _ the child speaks, and the light around him shatters. His humanoid disguise is disregarded though he does not completely fall into his divinity for that would kill these mortals. Instead, he dons his armour, the celestial bronze radiating power. He unfurls the wings that have served his passage across the sky since the beginning of his life, one decorated like the night sky filled with stars. The other adorned with clouds and a brightly shining sun. He swooped upwards to the bleached humans and to the poor boy who had spoken his name. 

"Hello," His voice was scratchy with disuse, how long has it been since he spoke the language of humans. "I am Ranboo, and your child called my αληθινό όνομα. Don't be alarmed I need some of you to say something for me, to bring the others forth. In the ages of the past, many of you would name us, but now I imagine only one each knows who we are." There are no other Oracles amongst this group than the one franticly praying. He searches for those who have spent the most time with the gods, he finds one for each. The fox comes first with his tail tucked between his legs. 

"Fox, say the true name that Niki has offered you."

"Καλοσύνη," the fox speaks, "I - How did I know that?" Niki awakens then, the crater turning lush with vegetation her hair long and adorned with flowers. She has her own wings, gossamer and thin like the wings of a butterfly. She swoops upward to the ridge. Her breastplate twisting into traditional bronze, Her sword turning into a shining sceptre and her shield rounding. 

"Hello, It's nice to see you all, through my true eyes," She lifts a hand lazily and points down at Dream whose mask is coming loose as time wears on, "Speak the αληθινό όνομα of Eret. You will find it bitter on your tongue." She turns to Ranboo laughing and picking him up, "Brother, I am so happy to see you again. I wish the circumstances were better, but at least we are together should it all go wrong today."

"Φιλοδοξία," Dream spits, molten gold dripping from his mouth, and the light around Eret disappears the creature that rises from the pit glimmers with gold, crown and armour bright and shining. Eret's eyes are white, his glasses gone. He does not have wings, instead, two scars where his wings should be. He floats over and lands lightly. They can see his mouth then, a gaping maw from one ear to the other, splitting his face in two. He grins at them as they cower away from him. 

"Sapnap, speak Karls name." His voice is bored, and he looks over the others gathered with visible hunger, no one is sure whether it is for there flesh or for there jewels. 

"διασκέδαση," Sapnap whispers, he doesn't look pained he has a joyful smile but empty eyes, clutching at his sword. Karl's entrance onto this stage is flashy, bright fireworks going off and what looks like disco lights. The boy doesn't swoop like the others he just aims straight upwards into the sky opening his wings wide. He's still in his hoodie or at least the pattern is still there. He is holding a chalice and a short dagger his grin louder than any words. He lands with a vague thorofare of noise. He looks around but furores his eyebrows. 

"Who knows Tommy's αληθινό όνομα? For it is not his Oracle. Nor his family. Speak it." 

"I do," It comes from Tubbo, the younger boy pale and tired. His voice carries through the others turn to watch him, "he said, I would never have to say it. I Don't want to say it." The other gods startle, to share a name is the greatest show of trust, Tubbo, who resembles there enemy is the person that Tommy trusts the most. 

"I'm afraid you have too, I'm sorry Tubbo."

"μοίρα, God of Fate."

* * *

Tommy soars, his glass wings free, and carrying him higher and higher. He dons his armour, it is old but so strong he feels no fear about the upcoming fight. Holding his helmet in one arm and his ash spear loosely in his other hand. He opens his eyes to the hidden world of his, the stings of fate covering every inch of the world. Strings of his design that he lay at the very beginning of the universe. He remembers now the way this story will pan out, and he rather dislikes the ending. He knows what to do to change it, he pulls at the sting linked to his arm and yanks pulling the thread out from where it is buried under pounds of dirt. He looks at it and changes it, he knows that he will fight, perhaps even die. He has given the humans free will, but, major events are his, and he chooses they will win. He swoops down onto the cliff edge wings spread and lands with his hand still clutching the red string of fate. 

"Hello," Is as far as he gets before another beacon goes off. It is as bright as the other gods were. But it is not a sign of joy, this is the final call to war. He turns to his friends then back to Eret. 

"Give them armour, give them all they will need to help us kill this god." 

"But, no one knows his name. We will be fine." Eret replies, too cocky for his own good. Tommy winces. 

Quackity begins to gasp, "Ισορροπία," is forced from the hybrids mouth as he begins choking on blood. The light around the Camervan explodes and with one clawed hand on the rubble. Steps out a bipedal ram, fur dark and eyes even darker. In one hand there is a scale. The other Gods recoil, for they are not like Schlatt. They are gods of singular things they have never encountered the Goat. Tommy and Schlatt have worked together for centuries, for he needs the Goat to stop him from going to far for keeping the world right. 

"Tommy," the goat sing songs, "It's time, our final fight is upon us, I hope you're ready." He steps fully out the deep grooves of his claws visible on the floor. He makes eye contact with Tommy and pulls out his own sword slicing his throat as a threat, golden ichor soaks the floor and from it springs the dead. A balanced fight, as Schlatt always wants.

The gods lift their weapons and charge. There Humans friends not far behind. 

* * *

"Phil," Niki shouts over the clamour, her wings near invisible as she swoops low to speak to him. He is still holding Wilbur, the older boy is awake, but Phil can't leave him alone up here, not with the weapons lying around. Niki lands again, glowing with divine power. "You love all your sons, and your kindness has always drawn me to you. Tommy is going to need you down there, he cannot take on Schlatt alone. He will need your support. I fear..." She shakes her head, "No, I cannot say for I shall not worry you, I shall keep Wilbur safe, go and protect your youngest." He rises, and Niki offers him her sword as a flower grows around Wilbur, containing him in soft walls. 

"Keep Fate alive, Philza. You're out last hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter hence why it's taken so long for me to post. It's the first bit I just can't get right and it's really frustrating me. 
> 
> I'm putting the names here -   
> Ranboo - Day and Night  
> Niki - Kindness  
> Eret - Ambition  
> Karl - Fun  
> Tommy - Fate  
> Schlatt - Balance   
> The word used by the gods is just 'real/true name.'   
> After this fic I am never using any foreign languages in a fic again, I hate google translate with a burning passion and I wanna be cool with non-English words and I am foiled every time by the translators inability to translate simple fucking words. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed :))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Dead bodies

The fight begins bloody and harsh the humans are struggling, how can they kill that which is already dead? Dreams axe scratches against bone, creating indents but doing no damage. The others have the same issues, Techno's sword severs the head, but the body still attacks, and he has to counter quickly less becomes two pieces. Phil's arrows fall to the floor uselessly. 

"Ranboo!" Is heard around the battlefield, it's coming from Tommy who's flitting around, one of the stained glass panels on his wings is shattered and steadily oozing ichor onto the ground. "Grab Tubbo and George, take them to my base. Underneath there'll be something to help. Go quickly." The deity of Day and Night does, swooping down to pick up the to mortals. 

"Stop running away you coward, face me Fate like we were always meant to," the Goat calls stalking forward to where Tommy stands. The smaller deity soars upwards passed the line of the clouds, the Goat follows. They become invisible just specks in the sky when Ranboo, George and Tubbo return arms hefting heavy bronze weapons. There is a cry of catch as swords, axes and arrows are dropped down. 

Dream swings his new axe, and the skeleton falls sideways before disappearing into ash. Phil's arrow lands a shattering blow into the bone knocking the skeleton backwards. Techno the swings his sword down, severing the head for the spine. The creature returning to ash. 

  
The gods are not idle, however. Niki is deep in the earth, there are thousands of dead buried under L'manburg. All she must do is touch their souls and encourage rest, for these humans who have not attained passage to the underworld for them to finally sleep blissfully. For these abused souls to not be used by Balance. She is only one deity, and the work is slow. But she will get it done. Karl and Eret work together, both can fight, but it is neither of there domains. They attack in swooping dives with sword and spear they are not much better fighters than the humans, but their battle cries bring much in the way of morale. Ranboo is sat in the Camervan the blood work surrounding him is golden, perfect with the correct runes that should keep him out, if only this wasn't done by Schlatt, he finds the backdoor runes. The ones Schlatt has diligently copied without knowing they will allow him to do this. He slashes through them with a spare human knife, and the runes sputter out. 

The skeletons shudder, dropping away into just bones that turn to ash and blow in the wind. The others stop and begin to come together, there are few injuries, and they are grinning.

"Our part is done now, at least mainly. George, Phil. It is you that Tommy will need now." 

"Me?" the George questions he looks gaunt one arm covered in blood and sluggishly bleeding. "How can I help him, I am no god. I cannot even fly to reach him." 

"You don't need to mate, I can get us up to him, I promise. I just need to know what I have to do to save my son." Phil says, shedding his long cloak and opening his wings wide, creating gusts of air. 

"Tommy doesn't want me too. He keeps saying no."

Ranboo curses, very loudly. "He's planning to die, that's why he's saying that. Ignore him for all our sakes. He needs the support of his father as, well his oracle. He is the only one of us to still have the power to hold one after all." There is a moment of stillness. The sound of metal clashes above them, like a thunderstorm in the clouds. George closes his eyes again, breathing slow, and grabs ahold Phil tightly. The older man prepares to fly, but Ranboo halts him. 

"This," The Deity sucks in a breath, he looks overly nervous as he hands over a small dagger point, it's made of Bedrock, dark and hard, giving off small particles. "This is the only thing that can truly kill a god. This is the final remaining dagger that I give to you. The other two are currently above us. If you see an opening to hit Schlatt do it. Do not hesitate that may be the only chance you will get." 

His thank you is stolen by the air. As they soar upwards to join the fight of thunder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting nearer and nearer to the end :))) The next chapter is about Schlatt and Tommy but you're going to have to wait a few days - the good news, however, is that I have one day off so I have a writing day :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot a T/W but Character death/injury :))

The air gets thinner and colder. George shivers in Phil's tight hold, they break the cloud line Phil's wings trailing water vapour. They come across the two Primordial deities in close range with each other. Bedrock daggers scratching off of one another. They keep flying back and then forward into one another, which creates that horrid noise of thunder. Neither notices them, and George feels Phil's intake to shout. George tries to stifle the noise with his own hands, but it doesn't matter.

"Gods!" Phil's voice reverberates, and it draws only the attention of Tommy, who turns with a face going pale and thin. Tommy doesn't get the chance to make a noise as Schlatt drives his dagger straight into Tommy's gut. The smaller boy screams, curling up to press his hand against his stomach. The goat doesn't stop. Instead pushing the knife deeper and, deeper as Tommy weakly shoves him away. 

"Shh, Tommy. It's all going to be ok, this is it. We're free finally we can die happily. This is what we've wanted for years, this is why we wrote this path. Relax, let it take you." Schlatt says, running his hands through Tommy's hair and pressing kisses to the younger boys face. 

Phil screams, nearly dropping George as Tommy falls limp in Schlatts arms, the light in his eyes dimming. The father flies them over, with wings of silent death. George knows Phil's going to do something stupid, something not pertained by logic but by feeling. He shifts in Phil's arms and draws the stiletto when they get close enough. Before Phil can act, however stupidly, he jumps. Landing heavily on Schlatts back, George digs the dagger through the soft flesh of Schlatts neck. The god spits ichor over Tommy's hair as he begins to fade away. 

"Thank you, Oracle. I am free." Schlatt's face fades into dust and George is forced to grab onto Phil's leg unless he falls to his death. The older man is sobbing holding tightly to Tommy's body, the younger is still breathing, but it's in stuttery puffs. They drop, quickly to the ground. George lets go and is caught by the waiting arms of George and Sapnap. He hears there worried words, and his hands are running with gold. The world tilts on its axis and goes dark.

Techno runs the second he sees Phil floating down, Wilbur follows on unsteady legs, having been freed from his flower prison. Phil lands softly, being careful not to jar the body in his arms. Tommy looks so different covered in ash and bleeding golden ichor. He looks so young, and the family is reminded of finding the boy in the snow, a freezing bleeding mess who cried out so loudly for there love. One of his wings look almost shattered the stained glass they had seen earlier is missing leaving a jagged edge. Tommy looks up at them, with a tired smile, there are golden flecks in his teeth. 

"Is everyone still alive?" He asks, his family sinking to the floor him. They nod, curtly more worried about the ever-growing pile of blood soaking into there clothes and staining them gold. Tommy lets out a relieved breath of air, and a grin splits across his face. "Thank goodness. It's over," He whispers as his family watches on in horror as he closes his eyes again. Phil tucks the boy into his arms tighter, his cries getting louder. As he stands again, legs wobbling lifting his son. They notice the mark on his face. It's a crack deep showing a deep darkness inside Tommy. The kind of blackness trapped inside a black hole is only visible because it is so abnormal against the rest of the universe, an event horizon carved into their families face. Another piece shakes loose much to there horrified shouting. It draws the attention of Niki, and she appears, her face dropped forward. 

"I'm so sorry, we thought with your support Tommy's death could be avoided forever. He wrote this at the beginning of this new era. When he was so alone and so tired, he and Schlatt agreed that" she chokes on her breath for a moment and tears well in her eyes, Ranboo holds her close as she continues through sobs. "That they would kill each other, Tommy thought the fight would be fair. But Schlatt went mad, started talking about wiping out all life so there would be a constant balance. Tommy didn't want that, but his deal was done, and he was honour-bound to follow it, he asked us for help, and we promised we would do what we could. Tommy was still aiming to die, to take Schlatt down and then take his own life. I don't know what we can do, there is no healing for Deitys like him. I'm so sorry." 

"There has to be something, we have to do something," Wilbur croons, he's gripping Tommy's hand tightly. He looks to the other gods, Eret and Ranboo shake their heads, but Karl shifts from foot to foot. 

"There might be a possibility. I have never seen it done though. Tommy is a primordial deity, and he still has followers. Wait, let me start again. The daggers were made so that Deitys could kill themselves. Perhaps the reason Tommy didn't die immediately was that he didn't want to die. Which means the usual methods of healing could work. He needs his followers! The Order of Kismet, and George. With careful worship could save him." 

"Dad, it's worth a shot. I know where the temple is. I can get him there quickly if you follow with George. Come on, Dad. Let's do this." Phil shakes off his stupor and hands Techno Tommy who shifts further into Techno's arms, snuffling. Techno takes off at a sprint Wilbur hard on his heels. Phil rises, the other Deity's following until they come to the Dream Team. George is awake again, but he looks green. 

"I know, I heard you. Can we just walk, I really can't fly again. It was rough." George whispers weakly. Phil just nods stoically, his foot tapping furiously against the packed earth. 

"We're coming with. Me and Sapnap. You're heading directly into my land. Which I will allow you to do, but you can't go alone. The Order has always been tricky, they may not let you in without my intervention." Dream says, full of the greed of a king. 

"They have to let me in, they raised me after all." George laughs to there confused shouting, the final mystery of his life released without any fanfare "Let's go. We have a lot of work to do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Tommy's dead so that's a TW I guess.

Tommy floats. His conscious thoughts to far away. This is death, this nothingness forevermore, to fade back into the energy that makes up the universe. His death is no more than a blip, no wild supernova and dying star, just a drop in the water. To lose every memory, every action. He claws with bleeding fingers back towards where he thinks his body is. He watches himself be carried by Techno in the direction of his last Temple, the glowing of his remaining follower bright in the murky sea of nothing. He knows they are trying to heal him, and he hopes for the first time in forever that it will work, that his body won't give out and he will live. Techno whispers words into his hair, he can't hear them, but the ghostly feel of breath on his hair keeps him here for this moment. He loves these mortal so much. 

The Orders temple is dilapidated, his effigies covered in soil and vines. An old priest opens the door to Wilburs banging. 

"What brings you into this country Ex-Leader of L'manburg." He spits, "You are not welcome in this temple and you," he rounds on Techno, "You Blood God shall never set foot in this Temple. Drop that corpse elsewhere we shall not bury it here." The door begins to shut on them as George rounds the corner. 

"Stop, Preist of Fate." He pants, arms on his knees and face red from exertion. Tommy has no access to his powers, he wills it that George's words get through to the old man. "This corpse is Fate himself, he has been injured in the war you speak of so often. He needs the prayer of healing cast over him, with the work of every man inside the church." 

"George! My son, I would should I be able. The prayer, however, needs a whole congregation for it to work. I am the only priest remaining. Even with this group stood here, it would not be enough to summon the power to heal Fate." 

"Then hope is lost," George says, tears brimming in heterochromatic eyes, he turns to Sapnap who holds him close. Dream soon joining them in a comforting embrace. 

Wilbur moves so that he can again take Tommy's hand, bringing it up to his face, he starts to hum. The song Tommy had sung to call them all to war turned into a haunting cry of loss.

"Not quite!" Rings above there heads, Karl drops with flair and Fundy falls out of his arms with a clunk. The other gods join them, soon every single member of the SMP is there. Leaning on one another, "Wakey, wakey Fate. We're all here for you. No dying, not yet."

"Come then, quickly get him up onto the altar. George come and grab the book with me. I always told you, you were special, my son and now your purpose is one that you truly finally are aware of." The old priest says with a smile as they hurry through crumbling corridors. When they have the book and get back to the altar. The others have laid Tommy on the marble, he looks young. Its a juxtaposition of Tommy's innocence and the spitting wound in his stomach. 

"Please, let this work. Don't force us to bury a friend, to whatever powers remain please let us win." Is whispered from one corner of the room, the sentiment is shared with everyone standing in there. 

"The prayer is simple, We worshipers of μοίρα, call out, this god is not yet allowed to die, his mission is left uncompleted. Do not let this be his last breath," The priest reads, voice shaking slightly. It's not a perfect translation from the language of the gods, but George isn't stupid enough to think it matters. It's the meaning behind these words. The fact that Tommy is wanted by this crowded room of people. Every major character who lives in Dreams country, Ponk, Eret, HBomb, Sapnap, Dream, Callahan and Alyssa. The Badlands, standing together holding each other, Skeppy, Bad, Ant, Sam. Even those who very rarely stay in the SMP anymore like Alyssa and Jack. Every single player in L'manburg, all willing with there whole hearts for Tommy to live. He knows Tommy is watching, wherever his soul is. George reaches out, to his deity. With shaking hands, he sinks his fingers into the slight aura he feels. 

He pulls, the deity laid on the Altar coughs. The voices get louder and louder. The chant is lost in just a sea of noise. The other gods have joined hands and are swaying in the centre of it all, they are also trying to reach Tommy. He has him, his grip on his deity is tight and no matter how much Tommy resists George will bring him home. There is no resistance, however, what imagines is Tommy's soul comes swiftly down with him.  _ You did so well, Thank you.  _ He hears, before the connection shorts out and Tommy's eyes fly open, a shimmering gold. 

"Hey, guys! It's nice to see you," He says, the wound in his abdomen a gruesome but healed scar. He grins at them for a shining moment before his eyes roll back into his head and he collapses into the waiting arms of Techno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is technically a day late but :)) the big stream tonight is making me scared so I'm updating beforehand incase I just start crying - for angst reasons I want them to end up in the prison - for comfort reasons I want them to beat the shit out of Dream. 
> 
> We'll just have to see :))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Trama healing is this one, but nothing is mentioned.

The healing process from there is slow, Tommy sleeps for a week but so does everyone else. The war has taken a lot from so many people. When he wakes, his family refuse to leave his side. Techno is uncharacteristically close, refusing to let him go, some part of his body always touching the younger a brush of arms or a careful hand in his hair. Wilbur constantly plays short pieces, ditties and limericks to fill the silence when Tommy can no longer be bothered to speak. Phil is attentive, more than usual, Phil is there every second that Tommy feels a sliver of pain offering relief and support as he always does. It would be stifling if this wasn't what he had craved from years, careful touches and loving words filling his heart with joy. 

"I miss him," he says one night when he's finally allowed out of bed, he's staring out the window cradling a small cup of steaming hot chocolate. Phil is the only one who doesn't visibly anger. 

"Who?" His father asks although Tommy knows everyone in the room knows the answer. 

"Schlatt." He doesn't hesitate, what good will it do them to lie now? His family of fragile humans deserve the truth of his life. "I wish you had met him before his loneliness fucked everything. Back when it was us two against the world. You knew him before L'manburg didn't you Wilbur. The great flood you weathered with him?" He asks and his brother nods, Wilbur opens and closes his mouth, hesitant, "Say whatever you need to Wil. Don't hide your thoughts from me." 

"I did know him, but he never appeared Godly, he seemed human. Like you?"

"Me and Schlatt were the last remaining primordial gods, the first creatures of the universe, kinda, neither of us remembered the beginning. The other could fade back into the earth or the sky as they were there domains, but me and Schlatt, we're a pair, and we flit through every single part of life. We couldn't fade away. So we adapted, to humanity as best we could. A thousand years of practice will always certainly help." Tommy's laugh tapers off into a cough. 

"Why didn't you tell us, Tommy?" Techno whispers into the room. Reliable Techno who's a wordsmith in his own right, so unsure if the questions he's asking will ruin them. 

"I'm not sure. I should have told you so long ago, back when you first offered me shelter in the empire. I should have given you so much and I couldn't. You treated me so kindly, and I didn't want to lose it. You treated me as if I was your family and I hadn't had that in so long. Schlatt asked me not to, so I guess that was another reason. I also never wrote your knowledge of my godhood into fate." Tommy answers with another laugh, shaking his wings in there direction, a dismissal that they all recognise. Techno refuses to acknowledge it. 

"Why didn't you side with your friend?" Tommy is the only one who wouldn't recognise that voice, but his family do. It's the tone he used when Wilbur had stolen his favourite toy. Techno had assumed it would never be returned. It is Techno's tone for loss. He thought his brother was leaving him again. 

"Silly, as if that's a question. My family kept me grounded, the only thing that keeps me alive."

The next few days are quiet, Tommy may be moving, but he is injured. Tubbo visits with tired eyes and shaking legs. Tommy looks up from the book he's pretending to read when the hybrid shuffles through the door, letting the leather drop to the floor so that he can open his arms for a hug. 

"Big T, you look fucking exhausted. Sit down and relax." He offers, Tubbo slumping onto the high back chairs. 

"Missed you, Toms. Missed you a whole lot things are proper hectic and being president isn't my thing. It's such a lonely thing, being at the top." The 'older' boy says. 

"That it is. You are forgetting, the cardinal rule though, don't forget you're not entirely alone, Phil would trade his left leg if it kept you safe. I would collect the stars to keep you safe. Your father, if he was not blind, with grief, would have done the same." 

"You know?" 

"About Schlatt being you're Dad. Tubbo I'm not an idiot. He loved you so much even if he never acted like it. He used to gush about you, the half-human boy of his with bright eyes and a love of bees. He had such high hopes for you wherever he is, Schlatt still loves you." 

"How can you know that? He ordered my execution Schlatt tried to kill me!" Tubbo shouts, emotions bubbling over, and Tommy lays his still broken wing over Tubbos shoulder. The weight light but constant, keeps Tubbo grounded. 

"Did you know about your Uncles?" Tommy asks, voice holding his lightness, "They're the reason your father wanted to move forward, into whatever comes after. They were fucking mad man they would play around with everything they could. Make as many messes as they could. They all died out when people moved on from the current gods. He watched them fade like everyone else, and it broke all that remained of the old Schlatt. I wish everyone on the SMP could have seen them."

"Do you miss your old family?" Tubbo asks thick horns tilting as Tommy stiffens. 

"I don't want to talk about it. Tubbo? What the fuck are you doing?" 

"You looked sad, and I forgot what I'd come here for, this is for you!" Tubbo says brandishing a piece of glass. "I noticed that one of the panes in your wings was missing, and I didn't know how it would heal. So I thought, we could add this in." The pane is beautiful, a recreation of the simplified L'manburg banner. A constant reminder of what is here even when the city is gone, and all that he loves leaves him alone again. 

Tubbo slits it in the hole in his wing. 

He's never felt more alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Schlatt is dead, and he's never been happier. He's not alone anymore, and he can see everything. He can watch Tommy grow with his family. He can watch his little Tubbo, grow. He watches Tubbo become president growing his horns long, and he leads with easy confidence. His son makes him so proud. 

"Schlatt!" The shadows of Conner and Charlie call, and he floated over. He has the rest of all time to watch his son and his friends grow. He's so excited to see them grow old, happy and together. He knows that Tommy has a plan now, something secret and for far in the future, some hair-brained scheme that Schlatt can't wait to watch come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the like two people who are curious, yes there will be a sequel, but it won't be in the works for at least a month. There may be some little one-shots before then but right now. This is it :)


End file.
